A Matter of Faith (Episode 1.3)
Agent Gray: Mr/Ms {bluepill_name}, you will recall that we were interested in investigating a rumor concerning a human that Morpheus thought was the "One", long before he met Mr. Anderson. You met an ex-Zion informant who revealed that this human was an athlete with exceptionable abilities. While it seems unlikely that this human has anything to do with the Assassin, we deem it worthwhile to discover what became of him. Our previous informant proved...unreliable. However, we have located a previous Zion associate of his who should also have first-hand knowledge of this previous "One." You will find and question her. Operator: Okay, you're there to find a woman named Christeen Sebold. She's a redpill and ex-Zion operative, but today she lives in retirement in the Matrix. She should be at work in her office in that building. Locate her and ask about Morpheus' previous "One". Christeen Sebold: Morpheus? The One? I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. Please-- Oh, did you hear that? They're here again. I've got to get out of here! Operator: Hold up, I'm picking up some intruders. It sounds like Christeen is familiar with them. You'd better take them out before they can get to her. Christeen Sebold: They're trying to get me again! Why won't it stop? Why can't they leave me alone? Operator: That's all the hostiles. Maybe Christeen will be willing to talk now. Christeen Sebold: Oh, thank you! I... I think I'd better confide in you. I did know the man Morpheus thought was the One-knew him very well, actually. He... he was killed by Agents very soon after Morpheus convinced him that he was the One. I have a photo of him in the next room, if you want to see it. I can unlock the door for you. Operator: Looks like she got that door open. You should be able to go in and get the photo now. Operator: That must be him--pretty chiseled guy, huh? I get the feeling that Christeen was more than a little attached to him. That should be plenty for now. Bring that photo outside with you. Christeen Sebold: You can borrow that photo, if you need to, but I'd really like it back soon. i.. I hope you can put a stop to those masked thugs. they've been menacing me lately-- I think it's about my Zion days, when I knew that man. Agent Gray: The early death of this human was a probably outcome. Our system of course has a record of the event... but up until this point we have had no way of knowing which operative was this "One" was. You will take that photograph over to the scanning facility indicated by the waypoint. Agent West will direct you once you get there. Operator: The scanning facility should be in that building. Remember, you're looking for a program known as Agent West. at the scanning facility and talked to Agent West. Agent West: You have a query? concerning the photograph of the suspected Zion operative. Feed the photograph into the computer here. Access permission has been given. Operator: All right. Sounds like you need to feed the photo into the computer in that room. Operator: That should do it. ... You know what, why don't you get the photo back from the computer? The machines won't need it, but I think there's something we can do with it. Operator: Okay. Get on outside. Agent West: You have a query? Negative. We have no further business. Agent Clark: You are cleared for access. Agent North: Do not concern yourself about those masked attackers. Agent Gray: We are cross-referencing the human in the photograph against our database of known Zion operatives. We expect to have a match shortly. Operator: Okay, I know you're wondering why you're there. Well, Christeen Sebold's apartment ois in that building. I figured we should give her that photo back since the Machines don't need it anymore, and I get the impression that it had some sentimental value for her. Hey, I feel sorry for her, okay? Operator: More masked thugs? This doesn't look good, Christeen Sebold should have been here. They must have taken her. You'd better get rid of these jerks. Operator: Well, that's all of them...for now. But we've got to track down Christeen Sebold somehow--I think she knows more than she told us. Leave the area while I see what I can come up with here. Agent Gray: One of the benefits of working for our organization is our unsurpassed intelligence-gathering capability. The local base of operations for the masked offenders is well known to us. Proceed there and liberate Christeen Sebold. While our analysis of the photograph you provided should give us all the data we need, we admire your thoroughness in wrapping up these...loose ends. Operator: Gray said the masked people would be in that building, so be ready for some combat. Try to get Christeen Sebold out alive. Operator: Always nice when people can be reasonable. I know that address--leave the building and I'll upload the coordinates to you. Agent Gray: We expect to have a positive identification for the previous "One" shortly. Carry on with your recovery of Christeen Sebold. Operator: Well, that's the place. I wouldn't be surprised if they're expecting you--better be ready for anything. Operator: Oh, boy, here we go: you've got multiple bogeys incoming. Looks like it's going to be a war. Operator: It's just you and their leader now... Operator: The leader's got a key on them. I wonder what they've been hiding? And for that matter, where's Christeen Sebold? Operator: Great, you found her! Christeen Sebold: Oh, thank you! I almost thought-- Well, I didn't know what to think. You've saved me from those terrible people, how can I ever thank you? Operator: Don't forget we still have that photo of hers. Why don't you return it to her now? Christeen Sebold: Thank you so much. If only I still had... Oh, never mind. I'm very greatful for your help. Christeen Sebold: My photo! This means so much... You see, after the Machines killed this man, Zion...lost heart. Morpheus' followers felt betrayed that the "savior" he found for them had failed. I was the only one among them who really grieved Morpheus' "One" as a human being but even more so, I never gave up hope. It's all really just a matter of faith, isn't it? Mine had weakened in the years since then, but you've strengthened it again. Thank you. Operator: So that's why Morpheus had trouble getting some people at Zion to believe in Neo. I always wondered about that. Good work, it looks like you're all done there. Agent Gray: We have an identification match for the human in the photo, Mr/Ms {blupill_name}. We appreciate your cooperation in that matter. This "faith" of which the woman spoke is a puzzling quality--as much as humans value it, it can also work against them, as it did against Morpheus when his early "One" was terminated. We chose to base our own evaluations on past performance and, judging by that criteria, we have confidence that you will prove a reliable resource for us in the future. completed *''Episode 3.1: Morpheus is avenged'' NPCs Category:Machine Missions (Episode 1.3) Category:Episode 1.3 Missions